the_wandering_starfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leonidas0210/Campaign Journal Entry 1
Arrival on Absalom Station-Session 1 After making its route through the Pact Worlds System, picking up travelers and traders of all shapes and sizes, the Okimoro returned to Absalom Station. The Transport, pulled into Docking Bay 94 with a screech that could be heard a kilometer down the winding Metal halls that connected the arriving terminals to the rest of the station. Overhead a pleasant voice was piped in over a loudspeaker "Welcome Travelers, to Absalom Station" We were to meet with a representative of the Starfinder Society, Duravor Kreel. The Society was seeking new members after the Shattered Stars incident which devastated their numbers and assets. Roxso, our ysoki mechanic and Alganon, the Kasatha Solaran spotted our Dwarven companion first. Roxso, also spotting his mother whom he had not seen in months, went for her while Alganon, here for business pushed through thre throng of people and made his way to Duravor. As Duravor raised his hand in greating to Alganon, shots rang out through the bay sending the multitude of people scrambling for cover trying to get out of the line of fire. The first shot ripped through the Dwarf's Neck; blood spurting as he collapsed on the ground. Our crew quickly took up defensive positions around the dock to try and gain some sense of what was happening. El, The Android quickly spotted the sources of the gunfire and called out thier location to those of use still trying to get our berrings. Rin-Mayu, the Lashunta Technomancer sprinted for the Secrutity desk to try and gain some cover and the unseen advantage on who ever it was on the other side firing at Sarangari, the Vesk solider who had just taken off at a dead sprint towards the closest person firing into the crowd. We made quick of the asailents, dispatching the majority of them. As the smoke began to clear and the Station Security sirens began to wail we took stock of the Aftermath, 4 dead gangers: two from the Down Side Kings, and two from the Level 21 Crew; Duravor Kreel lay dead in a pool of his own blood; and one tiny Ysoki woman, Roxso's mother. The dead litter the floor as Station Security rushes in and begins to question us trying to assess the danger we might have posed. After determining we had no active hand in the incident, Station Security released us on our own reconnaissance. Dipping Through the station the party stopped at a noodle stand where they dug into some ramen and the datapad Roxso managed to cop from the crime scene before station security could find it. The datapad seemed relatively empty, only having a profile for each arriving member and the name of his immediate superior ‘Chiskisk’ located in the Lorespire complex, the Headquarters of the Starfinder Society. We made our way to the Lorespire complex and asked to speak with Chiskisk. After a short wait and Roxso meddling some with the computer systems, we were taken to an elevator bank to head further into the tower. A loud “F@(k You” rang through the tower as the doors slid closed, Roxso belted out a laugh. After being lead through the tower, we finally arrived at a Large set of double doors. On the other side we were greeted by a Small Shiren, Chiskisk, whom we informedof Duravor’s Death. We were asked to investigate his death, as the Starfinders believed foulplay might have had a hand in it. If we find the killer, Chiskisk says we could join the Society. After meeting, the party then heads for Roxso’s place down in the Spike for some much needed rest. Category:Blog posts Category:Starfinder Category:Actual Play Category:Dead Suns Category:Party Category:Journal